TDIFan13 as "Devin" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
12:18 TDIFan13 60313c94@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.49.60.148 has joined #hallucinate 12:18 <@Kgman04> Hi, TDIFan13. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 12:18 Hi! I'll be trying out for Devin. 12:19 <@Kgman04> Super! First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 12:19 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ATDIFan13/Ridonculous_Roleplay_audition_tape 12:19 Here you go. 12:19 <@Kgman04> Incredible. Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 12:19 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 12:20 I want to maintain Devin's original personality while humanizing him a bit. 12:20 Adding some depth and making him a bit more naive and introverted. 12:20 <@Kgman04> Great choices. 12:20 Thanks! 12:20 <@Kgman04> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 12:20 If the opportunity presents itself then yes. 12:21 I don't know who yet, just not a girl. :p 12:21 <@Kgman04> Interesting. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 12:21 No! 12:22 <@Kgman04> I'm glad! We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Devin. Your partner for this scene is Courtney. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 12:22 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Devin13 12:22 MysteryPerson has changed nick to Courtney04 12:22 Listen, Devin. 12:22 I'm really glad you agreed to meet me here. 12:22 Because we need to talk. 12:22 * Devin13 blinks. 12:22 W-we do? 12:22 More like, YOU need to talk. 12:23 ... 12:23 Wait, sorry, what is this about? 12:23 We're on a 3 challenge losing streak. 12:23 Do you know what the common thread was behind them? 12:23 Uhhh. 12:23 Luck of the draw? 12:24 .... Not quite. 12:24 You need to pick. Yourself. Up! 12:24 You're dragging this team down. 12:24 Aw, sorry Courtney! I've really been trying my hardest, it's just. 12:24 * Devin13 sighs. 12:24 Nevermind. I'll pick myself up. 12:24 No, tell me. 12:24 You seem distracted. 12:25 We can't have distractions unless you want us all to get sent packing. 12:25 Wh-me? No, I'm not distracted, haha! 12:25 I just, uh. I've just been tired. 12:25 Because I-I left my teddy bear at home. 12:25 Always used to help me sleep as a kid! 12:25 Your... teddy bear. 12:26 It's not as weird as it sounds! 12:26 She's part-human! 12:26 I mean, not really a human, but. 12:26 * Courtney04 backs away one step. 12:26 No, wait! 12:26 I'll do better! 12:26 You'd better. 12:27 Because if we're sitting at that campfire again tonight, I know who isn't getting marshmallow! 12:27 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions